Tri-Squatters: Episode 1
Disclaimer This is a parody series. By no means do I own anything that is presented here. Not even the idea for the story. Episode 1 Ever since news of the Tri-Squad’s formation was spread around the universe, two individuals who are particularly interested in joining their team has since been going around doing monster extermination jobs as a duo. Well, their first time, at least. All to get their names heard and recognized by the Tri-Squad. One particular monster extermination spot they have chosen was the homeworld of tiny creatures, similar to those of humans, that being the Fanegons. The two Ultras stood by one another atop a mountain just kilometers outside the nearest Fanegonian settlement; one was an Ultra resembling a well-known Ultra from the Land of Sparkles, of Nebula Z95. He is, in fact, the son of this Ultra. He is Zearth Jr, most commonly known as the youngest member of a dance group, the Ultra Funk Jam. The other was another Ultra resembling one not from the homeworld of their idolized Tri-Squad. The son of Ultraman Nice, Ultraman Nicer. Unlike his father, however, Nicer had a more normally placed color timer, though it still shared the shape. Another difference was that his body is primarily colored red, with a silver marking vaguely taking the shape of his torso. Red points extend from the sides of his color timer. The son of the toyline demonstrator looked around, before turning to his friend, who standing proudly for no reason; hands on hip and head held high and all that, before he lightly tapped on his shoulder with the back of his hand. This caused the Funk Jammer to look over to his friend. “You sure this is a good place for this?” “Absolutely!” Zearth Junior pumped his fist, before returning to his pose earlier. “Besides, this was where the great Zero once liberated these poor Fanegons before.” “Wasn’t that years ago? What makes you think that just because of that, there’ll be--” An explosion ripped somewhere outside the settlement on the opposite end. “A-hah!” Junior pointed at it. “See?” The other Ultra, however, was less than thrilled to see an explosion as the first signal of their enemy. “Let’s go!” Junior jumped off from the mountain, landing safely seconds after. “Hey, wait!” Nicer held out a hand, before growling once he realized there was no way he was gonna talk him out of this. Instead of jumping down, he ran along the surface of the mountain, easily covering the mountain’s height in seconds and reaching his friend soon after, who was already running towards the settlement. “Do you at least have a plan on how to take this monster down?” “Hmm…” Junior pondered for a bit, before looking over to the settlement when he heard a roar. There, stood a Neronga on its hind legs, face up to the skies. “I’m sure we’ll manage!” Junior said. “Wait, what about it’s invisi--” Ignoring his friend, Junior broke into a sprint, easily overtaking the smaller Ultra and closed the gap between him and the monster. “Take this!” Junior said, jumping with one arm raised. The Neronga perked up at the sight of the Ultra, watching as he approached in an arc, sustaining a yell along the way. Without much effort, nor care, the Neronga took one step back as the young Ultra delivered a chop on the ground where it once stood. “Huh!?” Said the Ultra. Junior looked up to see the Neronga staring down at him. For a few seconds, they were both still as the the mountains. Until the monster fired a stream of lightning at the Ultra, electrocuting him and throwing him back from the excessive muscle stimulation. The Ultra was caught by his friend, albeit he was slid back due to him being the bigger one. Groaning, Junior placed a hand on his head, “Thanks.” “No problem, but how do we deal with that thing now?” Just as he finished his sentence, Nicer looked over to where the Neronga is, only to find out it wasn’t there. “Eh…?” Nicer began. “EH!?” They both said. “Wh-where did it go!?” Junior said, stepping forward in confusion. “I told you; it’s got invisibility! And I even asked you how we should deal with that!” “Wha--” The Funk Jammer was struck from behind, throwing him forward and onto his face. The Son of Nice held his hand out, “Junior!” He then turned back to the Neronga, before being slapped away to his friend, knocking the just recovered Ultra back down. “Ah! Dude!” Junior said, flailing around under the weight of his friend. “Sorry!” Nicer managed to get off, and the two sat up to look back at the Neronga, in an electricity-adorned form rushing towards them like a speeding Travel Sphere. This brought a scream from the two. The result was them being thrown away by the impact. “Oh jeez, oh King! What do we do!?” Said Nicer as he tried to get up. Tried. “I- I don’t know!” They saw once more, the Neronga speeding towards them. The two yelled as they braced for impact. “With the speed of light…!” “Huh?” The two perked up. “I’ll take you down!” The two looked over to the Neronga, just in time for a streak of light to come down and strike the monster, causing sparks to fly, and for the light to move away. It came again, attacking the monster from every side and angle, each hit staggering the monster. The blur sped past the Neronga, toppling it to its back, and stopping about a hundred meters away from it. The light dissipated, revealing a blue Ultra in a crouched position. “Ultraman Fuma…” Junior said. The Neronga quickly recovered and faced the Ultra, angered. Coating itself in another aura of crackling electricity before charging at the Ultra. The blue Ultra casually stood up and turned around to the charging beast, only for another Ultra, this one with red and black coloration, to descend. The bulky Ultra flexed about, before proclaiming, “The fists of a Sage will crush everything!” “Ultraman Titas!” Junior said as he stood up. Reeling back one fist, the Ultra charged it up with green energy, before thrusting towards the incoming monster, with the impact releasing a massive shockwave of similar coloration. Said shockwave also tore through a fairly small layer of the ground below in a large radius. As for the monster, only after the shockwave was it launched backwards to a mountain in the distance, cratering it. With a radius of several hundreds of meters, too. “Storium…” The two rookie Ultras gasped, looking around for the source of the voice, finally settling on a figure in the sky. “BLASTER!!!” “Ultraman… Taiga!” Both exclaimed with glee. A stream of blue energy washed through the air, impacting the Neronga with a shockwave, pushing it further into the mountain, before finally bursting through it. “Alright, let’s finish this!” Taiga said to his friends. “Right!” Both Titas and Fuma nodded. Titas flexed both arms, afterwards bringing them both to a cross below his abdomen, a green sphere of energy formed from his Spark. Fuma pulled his right arm back, just behind his head, gathering a swirl of energy that formed a yellow shuriken. “Buddy… GO!” The speedster and heavy-hitter threw their attacks to the now airborne Neronga still carried across the sky by Taiga’s Storium Blaster, with the collision generating a gigantic explosion that rivaled the mountain in size, the aftershock of which sent strong gusts of wind all around it, blowing away the clouds and nearly flattening what little trees were present in the area. “Whoa…” Junior and Nicer said. The trio reunited, giving out a brief exchange of words. Suddenly, Fuma pointed to the two rookies, with both Taiga and Titas throwing them a look. Titas looked back to his comrades and spoke some words before walking over to them. Although there was a stern tone in Titas’ approach, the rooks were too awestruck to react in any other way. Titas came to a stop. “Listen up.” His voice boomed. “Do you realize what it is you two were doing? Not only did you risk the lives of these poor Fanegonians, but you’re also throwing your lives away. Refrain from doing so in the future.” The duo slowly nodded, still awestruck by the presence of the Ultra, who then walked back to his friends and flew off the planet. “That’s cool.” Nicer stated. “No… it’s awesome.” Junior corrected. Episode End Author's Notes/Trivias Okay, that's done. Apologies for any missed target jokes done here; never really one for comedy. Not intentionally, at least. Credits to CrazyBeard for the idea. And well, I suppose anyone can add to this, too. There's no main page yet; I'll do that if the series gets even to 3 episodes. Keep in mind that most episodes are to be their own self-contained stories unless there's been a discussion on whether there should be any changes. But hey, who am I the boss of? Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Series Category:Mr.Cutlery Category:Parodies